Once a thief, always a thief
by ol-11jrw
Summary: There was always more to Rachel LeBeau then an exiled thief from New Orleans and one of Magneto's lackeys, not surprising since she was the child that defeated Voldemort. Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution or Harry Potter


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or X-men evolution.**

 **Summary: There was always more to Rachel LeBeau then an exiled member of the Thieves Guild and one of Magneto's lackeys but no one truly knew about her past, her true past as the child who had defeated Voldemort.**

 **Prologue**

The infamous thief known as Gambit stumbled drunk into her motel room. Normally the infamous thief never got drunk, at least not as drunk off her ass, after all alcohol dulled ones skills and she was very proud of her skills but today was an exception. It was one year ago today that the nineteen year old had been banished from her home in New Orleans, all for killing that uptight bitch Belladonna Boudreaux. Gambit didn't consider herself a sentimental person but she still felt the pain of being banished from her home.

Sitting down at a small table in the motel room Gambit withdrew a packet of cards from her pocket and started playing a game of solitaire. Halfway through the game she started feeling more sober and level headed, especially when the doors to the balcony started rattling loudly and bust open. Standing from the table Gambit picked up half a dozen cards and charged them up with kinetic energy. "That won't be necessary." A distinctively male voice spoke as a man dressed in metal plated armour coloured red spoke as he hovered onto the balcony.

"I'll be the judge of that monsieur," She spoke in a charming voice as she attempted to work her powers on the man, but for a strange reason she couldn't sense anything from him at all. No anger, no hate, no nothing. It was disconcerting since while her psycic abilities were hardly the strongest, they weren't weak either.

"Don't bother," The man spoke calmly but she could detect the tone of anger in his voice. "Your empathic abilities have no effect on me." The man stated and she let go off her powers, all they were doing was angering this very powerful mutant.

"What do you want? Because if you're here to hire me for a job, this isn't how most people go about that." She informed the man as she sized him up. The chances of a fight were very likely, and from the man's build he didn't strike her as someone who was completely reliant on his powers.

"I'm not here to hire you for any mere job Rachel LeBeau, or do you prefer Hazel Potter?" The man asked her and immediately her smile dropped as she contemplated throwing the cards at him. This man was very well informed to know about who she really was.

"I prefer Gambit actually Magneto." She informed him, causing his eyes to widen slightly. The Thieves Guild had been aware of mutants for a long time, even before Jean-Luc adopted her, and liked to keep track of particularly powerful ones, and Magneto was one of the worlds most powerful mutants.

"Well then Gambit, I have need of your services." That didn't surprise her, she was a very powerful mutant, one of the few in the world to possess not one but two abilities, and she was a witch to boot. Her skills, not just her abilities would be invaluable.

"Well can you afford me?" She asked as she discharged the cards, though she kept them in her hands. Magneto simply waved his hand, causing two briefcases to float onto the bed in the motel room. Not taking her eyes off the dangerous mutant Gambit walked over to the bed and opened the briefcases and let out a whistle at the amount of cash inside. Rachel was a master thief, and a very expensive one at that but the amount of cash within those cases was easily three times what she charged her clients. "Well I guess you can afford me mon ami." She stated as she returned to her seat by the table, and picked up the remaining cards on the table and started shuffling. "Now what is it you wish me to do?"

"We both know that mutants can't remain a secret forever, sooner or later they will be revealed." That was true, say what you will of the wizarding world, those hypocritical bastards kept track of what they considered abominations. A century ago there was roughly one mutant per million people, now there seemed to be a mutant per ten thousand people. It was simply inevitable.

"That still doesn't answer the question of what you want with me?" Gambit asked starting to get impatient. Time was money and Magneto was starting to waste it.

"What do you think will happen when mutants are revealed to the world?"

"War." She answered without hesitation. While Gambit doubted it would be a war on the scale of world war one or two, she had no doubt that more then one country would go through a civil war of some form, and that wasn't counting how those uptight purebloods would handle the revelation of mutants. Magical governments may be aware of mutants but the majority of the population wasn't.

"And you have a choice Gambit. You fought a war and saved Britain from a madman, and how were you rewarded? By the people you saved labeling you an abomination and a rising dark witch. You fought, and bled and lost, all for people who hated and feared you, will you do the same thing twice?" Magneto asked.

Magneto's manipulation wasn't subtle, in fact she doubted a man like Magneto was actually capable of subtlety. But at the same time his words rang true and despite her efforts she couldn't ignore them. At the age of fourteen she'd been forced into battle against Voldemort, a monster in human form who would not rest until she was dead. When she had finally defeated that old bastard the British Ministry had attempted to put her on trial on accounts of murder, breaking and entry, thiefing, and basically not being a fucking coward. And that wasn't counting on how her so called fucking family had reacted to her, though she had left them a _lovely_ parting gift. "Your words are true Magneto, but you fail to take into account that when mutants are revealed that I won't be taking a side, not unless I have a very good reason. So unless you give me a very good reason Magneto, I won't join your army, no matter how much money you're offering." Gambit, though a lot more sober was still a bit drunk, and she had an important job to do in the next few days and she needed to be well rested for it, so Magneto should hurry the fuck up.

"Nathaniel Essex." Answered and that one name was enough to cause her pause, giving Magneto a blank look as she once again attempted her empathy on the man, as well as recharged the cards in her hand, all 52 cards. Mr Sinister, a man she had only met twice before, and one of the few people that Gambit truly feared. Sinister may have helped her to control her powers when they were out of control but he didn't do it out of the goodness of his heart, that monster didn't have one.

"What about him?"

"I can get you out of your deal with him."

"Talk fast or get lost." Gambit snapped at the master of magnetism, feeling her temper starting to slip. Magneto explained his deal and a possible method of getting out of her deal with Sinister, as well as offering protection from the mutant scientist.

"I accept." Between Magneto and Sinister, the former was preferable.

 **\- Line Break -**

Gambit sat in the metal sphere, trying to relax, which was easier said then done with how fast the blasted sphere moved, and so the thief had settled to spending her time shuffling cards to pass the time, until the sphere ground to a halt. Gambit stood up as the sphere opened, still shuffling the cards and charging one as she looked at Magneto's other followers, three in total. The four of them weren't the only followers of Magneto, just the most powerful ones.

Gambit looked down at her uniform in appreciation. It was a light form fitting uniform that was coloured grey, with red linings that also left her arms bare. Designed to enhance her speed and agility as opposed to providing her protection. Her trousers were very form fitting, while her top left her belly button bare, and had a plunging neckline that showed off her well rounded breasts. Something she had learnt during the war with Voldemort was that your opponents were easily distracted, especially when men thought with the brain between their legs, and she was about to battle a bunch of hormonal teenage boys. She also had a wand holster on her left arm, though but despite many of Magneto's followers asking what it was she refused to tell any of them. After all, magic was her ace in the hole.

Remembering rule number one of the thieves guild Gambit observed her allies, because today's allied could just as easily be tomorrows enemies. To her right was Victor Creed, commonly known as Sabertooth, and it was a very apt alias. The man looked more like beast then a mutant and was a ruthless killer, and a sadistic one to boot. His reasons for following Magneto were simple, his sworn enemy Wolverine followed Xavier and that was good enough for Sabertooth to follow Magneto. Looking to her left she saw a whirlpool of fire exiting the sphere, courtesy of the pyromaniac St. John Allerdyce, also known as Pyro, who followed Magneto merely for the opportunity of causing chaos. Gambit resolved to never allow Pyro to learn of fiendfyre, he was a fucking maniac. _'Though,'_ She thought staring at him, giving him a very appreciative look, _'He's a fucking hot pyromaniac'_. Noticing her looking, Pyro gave her lecherous grin which she returned. As she got out of the sphere and looked at the final member of their team, Piotr Rasputin, called Colossus. Of all of them Colossus confused her the most. The man wasn't ambitions, didn't have any bad experience with humans, and he was actually very shy, proven by how he always blushed when she flirted with him, and unlike her Colossus didn't join because how much fucking money she was given. So why did he serve Magneto?

Once they were all lined up, Magneto exited his own sphere and they followed him to what was to be the battle ground between them and the X-men. The four of them waited within an empty building that was lined with metal, waiting for the X-men, Magneto having long since left them. Gambit had taken to playing cards with Colossus and Pyro to pass the time while Sabertooth did whatever the fuck he was doing. Suddenly the beast just growled loudly, attracting their attention. "Their here. Gambit trail them." He ordered her.

"You forgot the magic word monsieur." She told him, causing the man to snarl at her.

"Just go?" Sabertooth growled through gritted teeth while she just blowed a kiss to him, as she exited the building to track the X-men. Despite the potential lethality of it, Gambit just loved annoying the overgrown cat, though she was sure to never turn her back on him. Between the two of them, Sabertooth was far more valuable to Magneto, and though she was loath to admit it, Sabertooth was a better fighter then her, and had a lot of experience combating mutants, regardless of their powers.

Exiting the building Gambit saw a large black jet in the distance, and a bunch of teenagers, as well as a gorilla like man exited the ship. She counted all the members of the Brotherhood, especially Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Magneto's children, however among the X-men she noticed too key members missing, Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe. It was possible that they were merely watching the younger students at the institute but Gambit doubted that, she suspected that they were merely keeping those two in reserve for when the battle started, a common tactic.

Gambit struggled to hold back her amusement as she watched the X men blundering around, trying to find her and the rest of her team, amusement that Quicksilver clearly shared as she observed him struggling not to laugh while he thought no one was looking. Gambit moved around several barrels that were filled with oil so that she was within hearing range, but stil just out of sight of the the two X-ladies that were closest to here. And what beautiful X-ladies they were, especially the red head, though the goth certainly looked very appealing as well. "Confirmed, the orbs are empty." The red head, Jean Grey spoke into a head piece.

"You know, I don't get this," The goth spoke suspiciously as she looked around.

"Yeah, they gotta know we're here." A dark skinned boy with blonde hair spoke. _'And we do Spiky,'_ Gambit thought amused as she charged one of her cards, ready to end the shirard.

"Now what? No sign of them." The blue furred mutant spoke as he teleported next to his teammates and at hat moment she threw the card in her hand at them, and then bolted off to where here teammates were, not willing to be anywhere near those barrels when they exploded. Gambit just reached the building where her teammates were just as Magneto began demolishing the building, and Pyro created a wall of fire around them just as she jumped onto one of the crates. Shuffling a deck of cards Gambit smiled at the X-men bellow them as she launched the cards at them, causing them to scatter, and the gorilla mutant to charge forward in a foolish attempt to fight him. Well he got his wish, he ended up fighting the most sadistic of them as Sabertooth leaped on top of him.

Gambit jumped off the crates just in time to avoid half a dozen bone like spikes launched in her direction, and retaliated by throwing five cards in his direction. With her cards and Pyro's fire, plus Colossus chucking giant pieces of metal at them, they weren't having much of a problem keeping the X-men and Brotherhood at pay, but then the battle took a turn for the worse when Ororo Munroe, quite literally, flew in and made it rain, extinguishing all of the fire, and chucking a lightning bolt at Pyro, knocking him out cold. Muttering a curse in french Gambit launched at dozen cards at the enemy, especially at the center, causing them all to scatter. It was easier to fight five on one, then a dozen on two.

Gambit found herself engaging the Brotherhood, minus Pietro, and Katherine Pryde. "Well mon ami's, what are we waiting for?" She asked launching a card at Blob, causing it to explode harmlessly against his skin. Gambit however was merely testing his resistance and now knew that she had to use something a lot larger, and more powerful then her cards to work on him.

"Ha, ha, that tickled." Blob stated as he charged at her but she easily dodged the obese and stupid man. Very quickly during the fight she realised that Wanda Maximoff, who was practically a mutant powerhouse, possibly even stronger then Gambit herself was, wasn't fighting.

"What? Am I not fun enough for you cherie?" Gambit asked the red cloaked girl with a charming smile, while the rest of her opponents too the opportunity for a breather, exhausted from being forced to dodge the seemingly never ending exploding cards. She briefly touched the girls mind with empathy and sensed only anger and hate, along with impatience.

Wanda just gave her a look that showed how little she thought of Gambit. "I don't waste time fighting my father's whores." The girl sneered pointedly at her more then revealing uniform, while Gambit felt the smile on her face vanish. It wasn't anywhere near the worst insult she had heard, but the way that the woman looked at her, as if she was less then the dirt on her boots, and that filled her with rage. She was the youngest member of the guild to ever receive her mastery, skilled in all forms of combat, regarded as one of the most powerful and intelligent witches of her generation and an Omega, Class 4 mutant, and this spoilt little bitch was looking at her as if she was less then nothing.

Gambit was tempted to attack the red bitch but stopped herself. If the bitch wanted to stay out of the fight then that only made things easier for her. Turning away from her she faced the rest of the Brotherhood, plus one X-man. "Yo, gorgeous," the slimy toad spoke in what he must have thought was a charming voice. It would have been more effective if his eyes weren't glued to her chest. "Why don't you put down those cards, and Toad will protect you from big bad Magneto, hell maybe you and I can have some along time as a reward." He finished with a chuckle as his eyes raked up and down his body while his extended tongue licked his lips.

"I would rather fuck Sabertooth," She replied honestly as she glared at the Toad. "At least then I wouldn't have to worry about catching whatever diseases you have, not to mention, you fucking stink." She said wrinkling her nose at his atrocious odour. "You smell worse then alligator shit, in fact you should roll around in alligator shit, it would be an improvement." As she spoke Toad's pasty skin was getting redder and redder as he got angrier.

"You demon eyed freak." Toad yelled in outrage as he leaped high into the air, ignoring the warnings from his teammates as he prepared to body slam that bitch, seeing only too late the smirk on her face.

Gambit withdrew her extendable bow staff from her belt and charged it with kinetic energy. Once Toad was in striking distance she slammed the staff against him like one would with a bat and a ball and sent the toad flying. Her powers were in no way limited to simply making explosions, that was simply her personal favourite.

Yelling angrily Blob charged at her but unlike the last time he charged at her, she didn't dodge or throw cards at him. Instead she rushed at him and when she was within five meters of him, she slid across the floor, going beneath his legs, all the while charging the ground she slid across. Jumping off the ground Gambit watched as the charged floor exploded, dazing Blob. "And then there was two." She spoke mockingly to her remaining opponents.

Growing angrily Lance slammed his foot against the floor, causing it to shake and vibrate in her direction. Recharging her bow staff, she slammed it against the floor, creating its own vibrations and cancelling out Lance's minor earthquake. Capitalising on his surprise, even though Gambit was actually a little surprised her gamble had worked, she rushed at Lance and slammed her bow staff into his face, knocking him to the floor, and knocking that stupid fruit bowl of his head. "Lance." Pryde yelled as she rushed at her, literally going straight through her and stealing her bow staff out of her hands. _'That was uncomfortable,'_ She thought, there being no other way to describe the feeling of Pryde walking through her body.

Turning around Gambit was only just able to grab the end of her staff in time to stop it from slamming into her face, and with a firm grip on her staff, she slammed her left fist straight into Pryde's face, a loud cracking sound filling the area as she felt the girls nose break. "Kitty," Lance yelled as he slammed into her, actually taking her buy surprise as he slammed her into she floor. "I'll kill you." He yelled angrily as he started raining punched on her face.

Grabbing his fists, she halted his punching and headbutted him the face, getting him off her. As the fight between her and Lance continued, without powers, Gambit started to feel very disappointed. Lance fought like a common thug, no skill, no finesse, just brute strength. Gambit could easily end the fight between them in a second, but she chose not to. Fighting Lance to the point of exhaustion, to the point that he was simply incapable of carrying on against her would be far more humiliating.

Jean looked around the battlefield in worry. When Hank had distracted Sabertooth, and Storm took out the guy with the flamethrower, she had, well she hadn't expected it to be easy taking out Magneto's two remaining lackeys, but she certainly hadn't expected it to be this hard. Jean was currently fighting the metal man with Storm, Kurt, Rogue and Spike and he was keeping them all on the defensive. Evan's spikes shattered harmlessly against his skin, while Strom's lightning strikes seemed to have absolutely no impact on him whatsoever, the metal that surrounded his body must be one that didn't conduct electricity. With their offensive powers having no effect on him at all, they were forced to play defensive.

Jean glanced to see how the Brotherhood and Kitty was handling Magneto's other follower and she was shocked by what she saw. Toad, Blob and Kitty were all laying on the floor, groaning in pain, Lance was locked in hand to hand combat with the opponent, and from what Jean could tell he was all but getting his ass kicked. _"Kitty, are you okay?"_ Jean asked her teammate telepathically, as she saw blood covering the hand Kitty held to her face.

 _'She broke my freaking nose,'_ Kitty thought back in anger, actually surprising Jean. Kitty wasn't one to get angry. Not for the first time Jean wished Scott was here. Not only would his powers been far more effective against their enemies but he wouldn't be as indecisive as her. He would have thought of a plan that would have neutralised their opponent by now.

Jean only just telekinetically lifted Rogue away from a metal crate that would have crushed her. That man was just to strong. Wait strong, Jean realised as she looked towards Blob who was picking himself up on the floor. _"X-men, Brotherhood, chance tactics. Brotherhood engage the man in metal, X-men engage her. Rogue we'll force her to the crates, you sneak up behind her and drain her dry."_

 _'Got it,'_ Rogue thought back, as they engaged their new opponents.

Gambit was just about ready to knock the punk onto his ass when she saw a dozen spikes heading in her direction, that she only just managed to dodge. And then she had to dive out of the way of a lightning strike. Getting up off the floor she found herself facing the X-men. Facing the X-men was proving to be a lot more difficult then the Brotherhood. Jean Grey used her powers to redirect the cards, while Kurt simply teleported his teammates out of the way, and it wasn't easy throwing her cards at Storm when she could manipulate the wind.

Jean started lifting up a barrel to throw at her but Gambit just threw two cards at it, destroying it and sending Jean flying. "I trust you've had enough." She stated as she got out another deck of cards.

"Were just getting started." Evan yelled as he launched spikes at her. Dodging the spikes she launched four cards at him. The battle between her and the X-men continued just like that, with her chucking cards and dodging lightning and spikes. Looking towards Colossus she saw him getting knocked down by Blob and then avalanche bringing a building down on top of him. Gambit knew she was good, but she couldn't take on both the Brotherhood and the X-men at the same time. Launching a dozen cards at them Gambit ran behind several crates where she suspected Rogue was.

Rogue rushed out trying to take her by surprise but Gambit just used her empathy on her. Rogue's mind may be hard to read for a telepath but for an empath, it was practically an open book and she got rid of all of Rogue's intention of fighting her. "Queen of hearts for the queen of my heart." Gambit flirted with the goth girl as she gave her the card, and charging it and then running for it.

Not long after that Magneto collapsed the floor where the X-men were on, sending them straight into Trask's 'secret facility'. Gambit rejoined her teammates at the metal spheres, both Pyro and Colossus looking a little worse for wear.

 **End of prologue**


End file.
